Disobeying Danna
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: Sasori and Deidara were on a mission, when Deidara makes the stupid mistake of leaving Sasori behind and buying an expensive hotel room with Sasori's money. Sasori is less than pleased. Warning: Spanking fic! xFinishedx


Sasori was horribly, _horribly _pissed off.

Not only had Deidara deliberately disobey in him general for reasons beyond Sasori's thinking capacity, he had wandered off again!

They were on a mission for Kami's sake!

They couldn't afford being separated like this.

Sasori grumbled as he searched for his idiotic partner, following his poorly hidden chakra signature before finding himself at a village.

"The damn brat went here without me?"

Murder was the only thing on Sasori's mind at the moment as he walked through the gates of the village, ignoring the villager's cries of fear and fangirl-ism.

Sasori knew he was attractive, he didn't need Random Person #1 freaking out and telling him so, so he kept walking until he found an expensive looking hotel, before freezing.

…_He has my wallet. _

Sasori barged in, seeing his brat at the front desk, buying a room before he looked over, like a deer caught in headlights.

Sasori was seething on the inside, and he walked to stand next to Deidara, appearing calm to the lady behind the desk, but Deidara knew he was in huge trouble.

He tried to not seem fazed by it, but something about Sasori's actions threw him off.

It didn't matter if they were in public, Sasori would still try to murder him if he ever pulled something like this, so why wasn't he now?

Oh, Sasori was going to do something about his partner, but not in public, no.

He was going to assure a lesson that Deidara desperately needed and deserved.

He got the room key and grabbed Deidara's wrist, applying pressure and chakra so it went numb before dragging him down the hall, up the stairs, and to their temporary room.

He threw the damn brat in there, closing the door and locking it before storming over to one of the beds in the room.

"Dammit Danna, un! That hurt," he shouted, scrambling up from the floor and wiggling around his numbed arm.

Sasori didn't reply, but shed his cloak and rolled his sleeves up, sitting on the bed and staring at Deidara uncomfortably.

Deidara turned and grimaced, "What, un?"

"Come. Here."

Deidara shivered at the dark down his elder partner used, and he slowly stepped over.

"What do y-_AH!_"

Sasori grabbed the blonde's wrist, throwing his medium-sized frame over his knees and pinning him down with his free hand.

"You _idiot_!"

Sasori exploded on the boy, slamming his wooden hand down on his ass, barely protected by a thin layer of pants.

Deidara whimpered at this, thrashing around wildly to be let go.

"Stop squirming and take it, brat! I'm giving you a punishment that suits your actions and behavior," Sasori all but shouted, swatting him harder.

"D-Danna," he gasped, still wriggling slightly.

Sasori hiked his knee up to show more of Deidara's tender spots, smacking his hairbrush-resembling hand down on them, _hard._

Deidara let out a small cry, angry at himself for letting Sasori do this to him, and angrier that it actually _hurt!_

Sasori lifted Deidara up a little bit with his free arm to grab the hem of his pants and boxers, yanking them down to pool at his feet.

Deidara gasped, trying to push himself up before Sasori pressed down between his shoulders to hold him still.

"Kami dammit, Deidara! Sit still, _now!_"

Deidara's backside was already rather pink from the 'gentle' warm-up that Sasori had given him over his pants, and when he spanked on Deidara's left sit spot, it darkened to a reddish color from the sheer force.

Deidara whined biting his lip as tears stung in his eyes.

Due to his lack of muscles, Sasori didn't grow tired, swatting Deidara's upturned ass easily with magnificent force.

Poor Deidara on the other hand, whom by now had started crying in his earnest, had the short end of the stick.

"Why do you think I'm doing this to you Deidara," Sasori asked, not lightening or stopping the smacks at all.

Deidara whined, "I-I don't-"

He was immediately silenced by the hardest swat yet on the middle of his red bottom.

He yelped, kicking his legs around.

"Don't play stupid, brat!"

He let out a wail as a barrage of harsh swats came down, tears streaming down his face.

"B-Because I wa-andered off an-and spent y-o-o-our money, unnnn," he sobbed.

Sasori nodded, now lightening the spanks on Deidara's hot rear.

"And?"

Deidara desperately racked his brain for any other reason at all that he could have upset his Danna, and then it hit him.

"B-Because I'm a-always rude to yoooou unnnn," he howled, tears of guilt mixing with the ones of pain.

Sasori nodded in approval.

"And you _better_ change that, _brat._ I'm _done_ with being _insulted by you,_" he scolded, swatting on every emphasized word, "And if you _continue_ to be _rude,_ you can _expect_ yourself right back over _my knee,_ repeating this _lesson_ with _a lot more strength_! Do you _understand_ me, _Deidara?_"

He nodded his head furiously, blonde locks flying every which way.

"Verbally, Deidara."

"Y-eeees Danna un!"

"Next time we're on a mission, or anywhere for that matter, I expect you to be by my side at all times, understood?"

"Yeeees, Dannnna," he wailed.

Sasori stopped spanking the teen, letting his hand rest on his rather warm bottom before continuing to ask questions, always replied with a 'Yes, Danna, un!'

He sighed, puffing his cheeks out slightly, looking at the distraught boy over his lap, trying to desperately to stop crying.

He gently lifted Deidara up to stand before him, standing up as well and pulling him into a brief hug.

He didn't know why he did it, but he felt that Deidara needed one.

It didn't make sense to him, for he was still angry at the boy, but couldn't bring himself to harm him further.

Deidara whimpered when Sasori withdrew his arms, looking up at him with pathetic blue eyes.

Sasori grimaced, "Why are you looking at me like that, brat?"

"I… I j-just want…"

He didn't finish, just leaped forward and tackled Sasori into a bear-hug.

The elder ninja groaned as the brat cried onto his shoulders, blubbering about how sorry he was and that Sasori would never have to punish him again.

"Alright, alright," the redhead murmured, returning the hug and rubbing his back.

"Calm down, Dei."

Dei sniffled, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sasori's neck and clutched onto him tighter.

"Err… Brat, you can let go," Sasori said after a little bit of slightly uncomfortable aftercare.

Dei gave a little sigh and released his Danna, stepping back and pulling up his boxers, stomping his feet and whining slightly.

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle.

Deidara frowned, "You're a…"

Sasori challenged him with a deathly glare, and Deidara silenced himself.

"…A fair and just person, un…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, walking over to the desk in the room before sitting down and pulling out some things to work on while Deidara flopped onto a bed to rest, rubbing his sore bottom and whimpering.

"You hit hard, Danna, un…"

"I know."

"And your legs were really hard and uncomfortable, yeah…"

"Yeah," Sasori said, now slightly irritated.

"And your hand-"

"-DEIDARA!"

"Goodnight un," he cried, cuddling up next to his pillow in fear.

"Goodnight," Sasori grumbled.


End file.
